


Roleplay

by longleggedgit



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin likes lame foreign fantasy dramas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallycorking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycorking/gifts).



> Written in '09 for [](http://reallycorking.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reallycorking.livejournal.com/)**reallycorking**.

Changmin is sick again, which basically means Yoochun has a cold and Changmin is using this as an excuse to quarantine himself in his bedroom and be unsociable until it passes. Yunho is feeling charitable and also a little bored, so he brings Changmin his dinner on a tray, knocking and scarcely waiting for a muttered "Come in" before opening the door.

"Dinner!" Yunho says in response to Changmin's immediate glare. "Jaejoong made you soup."

Changmin sniffs irritably but shifts the laptop out of his lap and sits up in bed regardless.

"You need some light in here," Yunho says, handing Changmin the tray and heading for the window.

"Don't," Changmin says, and Yunho's hand stops before it can twist open the blinds. "I'm watching something," he elaborates.

Yunho takes a seat next to Changmin on the bed and bends over to try and get a better view of the laptop screen. "What's this?" he asks. "Something American?"

"British," Changmin says through a mouthful of soup. He reaches over and presses the space bar and the show starts up again. "You won't like it. There's no subtitles."

Yunho knows a cue to leave when he hears one, but he always tries his best to get Changmin to crack a smile when he's in one of his moods, and besides, that sounded an awful lot like a challenge. He settles back against the pillows and makes himself comfortable.

"I don't need subtitles," Yunho says. He pretends not to hear Changmin's derisive snort.

"Who's that?" Yunho asks, pointing.

He doesn't have to look to know Changmin is rolling his eyes. "Merlin."

"Oh." Yunho is silent for a moment, then points again. "Who's that?"

"Arthur."

"Who?"

" _Arthur_ ," Changmin repeats. "As in, _King._ "

"Never heard of him." It's a lie, but totally worth the utterly disdainful look that crosses Changmin's face.

"You should really just go," Changmin says, at the same time Yunho exclaims, "Is that a _dragon_?"

Changmin freezes for a moment, and if Yunho didn't know any better he'd say he was actually blushing. "Yes," he says finally.

Yunho cackles. "You're watching one of those lame fantasy shows!" he says, and yes, Changmin _definitely_ colors this time.

"I'm just killing time," he says, unnecessarily defensive, but Yunho shushes him suddenly.

"What's he saying?" Yunho asks, pointing at the dragon again.

Changmin furrows his brow and listens for a few seconds. Yunho tries, too, but he can't make out much – it's been a while since he's had to speak or listen to English in any capacity, and anyway, the dragon talks weird.

"I think –" Changmin hesitates, tightens his frown and continues, "–I think he's saying something about how they're destined to be together."

Now it's Yunho's turn to frown. He looks between Changmin's face and the computer screen questioningly. "Who?"

"Merlin and Arthur?" Changmin shrugs.

"Yeah right," Yunho says, snorting his laughter, and after a moment, Changmin's frown eases and he starts laughing, too.

"I mean," Yunho continues, "it's not one of _those_ kinds of shows."

At about the same moment, they both happen to glance at the screen and notice Merlin writhing in bed and moaning out Arthur's name.

Yunho lifts an eyebrow in Changmin's direction, and Changmin lifts an eyebrow back and turns up the volume.

~

They finish the series at 3 a.m. and Yunho, groggy and sore and weirdly unsettled, presses his hands into the small of his back and tries to knead out the kinks.

"Huh," he says as Changmin closes his laptop and sets it aside. "That was –"

"Weird," Changmin suggests, but Yunho was already completing his own train of thought with "Gay."

Changmin clears his throat awkwardly, then gives Yunho a sideways look and laughs. "Yeah," he agrees.

"Well," Yunho says when enough time has elapsed that the silence is starting to feel weighted again. "I guess I'll go to bed."

"Right," Changmin agrees. "Good night."

"Night." Yunho gets up to go, but before he can walk out the door, Changmin stops him with a sudden "Wait!"

Yunho turns around, swallowing down the tightness in his throat.

"You can take my dishes back to the kitchen," Changmin says, holding out his tray with a mischievous quirk to his mouth. Yunho's mouth quirks up as well.

"Oh, of course, sire," he says, mock-bowing and returning to the side of Changmin's bed to retrieve the tray. "Anything else I can do for you before you retire?"

Changmin appears to consider this for a few seconds, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Fluff my pillows," he says at length, and Yunho snorts but puts down the tray and moves to do so in a perfect display of obedience. Changmin gets a new gleam in his eye Yunho's not entirely sure he likes as he settles back against his newly-prepared pillows again.

"Now tuck in my blankets."

This time Yunho invades his personal space on purpose, leaning in close enough that he can feel as well as hear Changmin sucking in a breath at the way Yunho's fingers slip under his lower back and tuck the blanket in tight there. Yunho doesn't move away when he's finished, just tilts his head so he's facing Changmin and asks, "Will that be all?"

"No," Changmin says, apparently without having thought his words through. He appears to engage in a brief internal struggle before he resolves himself and says, with a defiant tilt of the chin, "Kiss me."

There's a moment, in between Yunho lowering himself carefully to the edge of the bed and sliding a hand up Changmin's neck to tangle in his hair, that he thinks, ludicrously, _I wonder if that turns Merlin on, too_ , before he shakes the horrifying idea out of his head and kisses Changmin soundly on the mouth, hoping to distract himself from any further such lines of thought.

In the end, Changmin proves to be more than adequate distraction.

~

A week later, Yunho is walking past Junsu and Yoochun having yet another fight in the hallway, thinking idly to himself _Why don't you guys just kiss and make up already_ when a brilliant idea hits him and he freezes in his tracks.

"Sorry to interrupt," Yunho says, draping an arm across each of their shoulders, "but I know this great show you should watch."

_end_


End file.
